1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates the mounting arrangement between a face panel and modular jacks and more particular, to a quick-detachable modular jack and face panel mounting structure, which allows modular jacks to be quickly and detachably mounted in a face panel in rows.
2. Description of the Related Art
When arranging a local area network in a building, optical fiber cables or electrical cables are extended from a server room in the building to modular jacks in the walls at different rooms and different floors of the building so that computers in each room of the building can be connected to the adjacent modular jacks by modular plugs of computer cables.
In the server room, racks are installed to support network switches, servers and other devices. The servers in one rack are electrically connected to a face panel of the respective rack. The face panels of all racks in the server room are electrically connected by network cables.
However, with increase in office business and office personnel and rapid development of network communication technology, some problems may follow. The existing capacity of the network equipment in the server room may be insufficient to meet the needs of the company. However, adding extra network equipment to expand the capacity requires much server room installation space. Using small sized network equipment can save server room space.
Further, modular jacks are normally mounted in respective mounting holes on a face panel and arranged in a row or rows. Springy fastening structures are provided between the mounting holes of the face panel and the modular jacks to detachably secure the modular jacks to the mounting holes of the face panel. However, because the mounting holes of the face panel are kept close to one another, the gap between each two adjacent modular jacks is quite narrow, not allow for the insertion of a finger. If a replacement or repair work is necessary, it will be difficult to detach one individual modular jack from the face panel.